<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psycho Analysis of the Dream SMP characters by Emmie_Temmie04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168817">Psycho Analysis of the Dream SMP characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmie_Temmie04/pseuds/Emmie_Temmie04'>Emmie_Temmie04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmie_Temmie04/pseuds/Emmie_Temmie04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mainly for Twitter so I can post the original non-cut down form of my thread</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psycho Analysis of the Dream SMP characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur’s insanity arc wasn’t as surprising as some seem to think, when you look back on the full plot of the smp. There’s certain factors we have to take into account first though.<br/>
1. Techno and Philza have been part of the lore since before either of them actually appeared in the smp. (Ik Phil hasn’t yet but he’s been mentioned.) Due to this fact and several other factors (e.g. Tommy’s loyalty to Wilbur even after he’s lost it, Techno’s random offer to help, Wilbur questioning if Phil would be proud of him) we can assume that before the main plot of the smp they were living as a family for some period of time, like much of the fan base has already headcannoned.<br/>
2. Wilbur’s insanity was not only caused by the loss of L’manburg. Yes this was a trigger, but many factors lead up to this moment (imma go into them later)<br/>
3. Wilbur has not stopped caring. Rather than that, what caused him to lose it is caring too much. He cared for the people around him, but endless betrayal slowly broke him.</p><p>Now that I’ve listed this lets get onto the main point.</p><p>First War:</p><p>Wilbur’s character early on in the smp is shown as a caring and charismatic leader. He may be slightly flawed but it’s shown he cares about family.<br/>
His reasoning for the first war is simple. Dream controls too much on the smp. In this he is not wrong. Dream has a long list of things that are illegal to do on the smp. Now on a mc server that’s totally fine. But this is from the perspective of inside the world of Dream Smp. In this world it isn’t just a server they can just leave, this is the country they live in. And like what happens in the real world when you limit people’s freedoms, they fight back. In this world Dream could easily be classified as a tyrannical ruler. He takes things that have sentimental value to people, for example Tommy’s disc’s, and uses it to blackmail them, he halts any businesses that do not benefit himself, and he makes laws such as no griefing which he himself does not abide by. When Wilbur comes onto the server (I’m assuming it’s a country in this universe, so it’s probably like just moving) he sees the effects of this firsthand when he and Tommy start a business (even if it’s a drug ring) and immediately get shutdown. It’s likely after this Wilbur gets overprotective. Keep in mind factor 1, due to the close friendship and trust between Tommy and Wilbur it is very likely that in this universe they Phil and Techno were a family before the smp. At some point they must have diverged paths, as most people do as they grow up, but they are still family. Wilbur upon coming to the smp and seeing his younger brother under tyranny, gets annoyed. It doesn’t help that during some point when he was alone he must have had Fundy (because he’s the one who said they had a biological relationship and even crack lore is real lore in the smp lol) and so it’s both his younger brother and his son now living under tyranny.<br/>
So Wilbur starts a revolution. Getting people is easy. Obviously Tommy and Fundy join immediately, Wilbur is family, and Tubbo joins due to his friendship with Tommy (I’m still not sure whether within the lore it’s more accurate that he already knew Wilbur, or met Tommy during the time Tommy was separated from the rest of his family.). And then there’s Eret a friendly face, willing to help out. With that Wilbur has his allies, enough soldiers for him to be brave enough to go for emancipation.<br/>
So he revolts. We all know what happens during the first war so I’m only going to focus on the two factors that helped make him lose it. </p><p>Number 1: Eret’s betrayal.<br/>
Wilbur has been shown to be a good leader, at least back during the first war. It’s also shown he genuinely cares for his men. From this it’s clear why the first betrayal shocks him. At this point he hasn’t experienced betrayal yet. So far in life the most common thing he has got from people is friendship. This is the first blow to his self-esteem. Before this he was so charismatic that no one has left him, yet all of a sudden he has been betrayed.<br/>
Like most people when something bad happens you think on it. It lingers in your mind constantly, what could you have done differently, who’s fault was it, what caused this to happen. Wilbur sees a new light on himself and this is the first time he sees himself as anything but a hero. Still he continues to lead his remaining troops. He still has his brother and son, alongside Tubbo, and the battle hasn’t finished yet.</p><p>Number 2: The duel.<br/>
This event was no doubt traumatic to everyone involved. For Tommy it’s a painful experience, for Dream it’s an experience he looks back upon in guilt, and for Wilbur, he witnesses his younger brother get shot. Now I’m basing this on the idea that in this world respawns aren’t a thing. Ik there’s alternate ways this could go, e.g. respawns are a thing but they’re painful, or respawns only work when there’s a bed, but I prefer the idea that in this world death is permanent. In this case it is very likely that Tommy almost dies from that arrow. Wilbur likely has to watch as one of the main reasons he started this whole war, as someone he swore to protect gets shot and almost bleeds out in front of him. At this time several things were likely going through his head, how was he gonna tell Phil and Techno, was there a way to save Tommy and yet again, what could he have done differently, who’s fault was it, what caused this, and he likely at one point reached the conclusion that it was his own fault. He listened to Tommy, allowed him to take the risk, he started the war, he did the countdown. This was likely another chip to his sanity.</p><p> </p><p>The Election:</p><p>There’s probably a multitude of reasons why Wilbur held the election. To consolidate power, to prove superiority, and very likely to help his self-esteem. At this point he has had two significant blows to it, despite Tommy being ok, he’s still terrified of losing people. He’s not expecting for Quackity to run against him. This is another blow to his self-esteem but not a major one, after all Quackitys only a friend not a close friend.<br/>
However there’s plenty of factors during this time which break him.</p><p>Number 1: Coconut 2020<br/>
At the News that his son, Fundy, and love interest, Niki, (I’m not saying this to ship irl them. I personally think it would be cute but that has nothing to do with the plot of the smp. I’m saying this because before the election results that is Niki’s main role within the smp. It’s clear her and Wilbur’s characters are either in a relationship or close to being in one by the dm’s sent in the chat between the two as Wilbur and Tommy escape L’Manburg. (Also fuck this is a long side note.)) This is a double betrayal to Wilbur. It’s bad enough Niki doing it, however his own son running against him, one of the two he started this war for, was yet another thing that left him questioning himself.</p><p>Number 2: Schlatt 2020<br/>
Schlatt was first called onto the smp as an advocate for Wilbur’s party. This implies that they were probably friends. That added to Schlatt’s several mentions of knowing both Wilbur and Techno for a long time implies he was a childhood friend of theirs and likely knew both them and Tommy back when they all lived with Phil. From this it will have greatly hurt Wilbur that such a long time friend would just turn on him so fast.</p><p>Number 3: The Results<br/>
The results of the election must have killed Wilbur. It’s clear from the fact he read them out that he counted them, which means that before anyone else, he already knew he had lost. It’s very likely this left him questioning himself yet again. If he was a great and charismatic leader, why did so many people vote against him. So far by this point he has had betrayal after betrayal after betrayal. From Eret, to Fundy and Niki, to Schlatt, to his own god damn people. And it would hurt.</p><p>Factor 4: His Banishment<br/>
By the time he read out the results he had already accepted his loss. This is clear in the way he is so calm upon his announcement in comparison to Tommy who’s distraught. However he’s not expecting banishment. He’s not expecting himself and Tommy (let me remind you of factor one, Tommy is his younger brother, whom he likely feels duty bound to protect) to be exiled from their own country which they fought for, which Tommy almost died for. Then going back to stand on the hilltop only hours later to see the walls he built to protect his son  his people being destroyed by said people alongside the flag that was a great landmark. </p><p>After this point he has a few days to think upon everything that’s happened. Techno offers help and Wilbur’s so scared of trusting that he almost refuses even his brothers help if not for Tommy. Finally after the festival announcement he comes to a conclusion. Why would so many people leave him if he wasn’t the villain. From this conclusion he comes to another one. If people left him for being the villain than why hadn’t Tommy left him yet. This lead to his argument with Tommy about if they were the villains or the hero’s, however Tommy’s refusal to blow up L’Manburg, to accept himself as a villain lead Wilbur to an alternate conclusion. He by this point is sure he’s the villain, however he’s having doubts that Tommy is. There’s only one alternate reason Tommy would stay with him. Because they’re family, brothers in everything but blood. This leads to him gaining more trust in Techno. If Tommy wouldn’t betray him why would Techno? This doesn’t help him gain much sanity, rather this makes him more controlling over the two. He goes out of his way to try to prevent Tommy and Tubbo from conversing, fearing that if Tommy was to speak to Tubbo and learn any alternative opinions about him he would leave. Wilbur has reached the stage where all he cares about is keeping his brothers on his side. And that leads perfectly on to when he finally completely loses it.</p><p> </p><p>The Festival</p><p>At the start of the festival Wilbur has began to have doubts about his plan. Blowing up L’Manburg would upset people he cared about, e.g. Tommy, and so he voices his doubts to Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy is overjoyed by Wilbur’s change of heart, but Tubbo’s indifference reinforces Wilbur’s lack of care for anyone outside his family. Still Wilbur knows he has to keep Tubbo safe if he wants Tommy happy. So when he realises Schlatt has found out Tubbo’s a spy he almost saves him. He messages Tubbo first saying that Techno wouldn’t hurt him but then he stops before he can inform Techno not to. ( I’m not 100% sure why he does this. It could be he’s distracted by the events that unfold or in a darker turn of events it’s possible he’s realised this is a good way to limit who Tommy can turn to, but honestly idk. I think we’ll probably have to wait for later plot to find out why). Due to lack of instructions from Wilbur, Techno with guilt does what’s asked of him and shoots Tubbo, unintentionally hurting others in the process but after said fact losing himself in the chaos and just shooting randomly. Tommy is obviously distraught, and in accordance to my previous decision earlier in which I decided I’m basing this as if respawns aren’t a thing, he gets the severely injured Tubbo out of Manburg, injuring himself in the process. Meanwhile Wilbur is still shocked. Wilbur honestly believed that neither of his brothers would betray him, yet Techno has just shot one of his allies.<br/>
This was the final crack in his sanity before it shatters. It’s gone, and all Wilbur wants is chaos. He can’t find it within himself to hate Techno so despite his betrayal he allows him back onto his side however his main plan now is rather than destruction, mindless chaos, of which Techno is totally on the side of. The only one left to convince is Tommy.</p><p>That’s as far as I’ve actually managed to read into his personality so far and I might be completely wrong but I feel like this is fairly accurate analysis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>